


Dónde el sol no brilla nunca

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Traumatized Jon, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Ese era Jonathan, venía de un lugar donde olía a tarta de manzana, donde el sol brillaba y sus padres lo amaban. De un lugar con grandes campos de maíz para correr y jugar, donde era feliz. Ahora ya no recuerda la última vez que sol quemo su piel con sus rayos, cuando corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento. No recuerda cómo se siente caminar más de 3 pasos son chocar con una pared.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 4





	Dónde el sol no brilla nunca

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Where the sun never shines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394901) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



Ese era Jonathan, venía de un lugar donde olía a tarta de manzana, donde el sol brillaba y sus padres lo amaban. De un lugar con grandes campos de maíz para correr y jugar, donde era feliz. Ahora ya no recuerda la última vez que sol quemo su piel con sus rayos, cuando corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento. No recuerda cómo se siente caminar más de 3 pasos son chocar con una pared.

Cavó un pequeño agujero en la pared, que se ha hecho más grande con el paso de los años. Donde solo puede esconderse con el pecho sobre la tierra, donde su único entretenimiento es mirar la gota de agua que se filtra por el techo de la mazmorra. Jon cometió un error al llegar ahí, ese fue hablar con él. Contarle sobre Clark, sobre su madre, la granja y sus abuelos. Su error fue ser inocente.

Porque Jon había pensado en tener un hermano, uno con quien jugar y correr en los campos. Alguien que fuera igual a él. Puede oír las pesadas botas golpeando el piso de piedra, la puerta de la celda abrirse y cerrarse. Él lo toma por los tobillos, arrastrando fuera de su agujero. Sus manos no se sienten tan grande ahora que cumplió 16, no tanto como cuando tenía 11.

Él tira de su cabello, su cadera golpeando sin piedad su trasero. Su piel pica por los golpes, se estremece al notar lo profundo que llega en su estómago. Él clava sus dedos en sus glúteos, separándolo para mirar como su polla se abre paso en ese diminuto cuerpo. Jon inocente le dijo “Si tenemos el mismo padre, es significa que somos hermanos”.

― ¿Jon? ¿Jon? ―Su voz jadeante mientras lo empuja, sus entrañas ardiendo al tiempo que su cuerpo todavía pequeño se dilata. Lane abre sus ojos, el sudor frío bajando por su rostro y empapando su cuello―. Jon estabas gritando, vine a ver qué pasaba. ¿Estás llorando?

Jonathan parpadea muy despacio, la garganta le duele señal de que realmente estaba gritando. Lo que en primera instancia creyó que era sudor en sus mejillas son lágrimas. Eso no le había pasado antes, nunca cuando estuvo en el siglo XXX, pero desde que volvió a la granja despierta gritando y llorando. Conner se sienta en la orilla de la cama, mirándolo con preocupación y algo de miedo.

― ¿Quieres que me vaya? ―Cuestiona Kon. Jon se aclara la garganta y niega―. Clark dice que no sabes por qué gritas, ¿Es verdad o es algo que no quieres decirle?

―Es verdad, apenas me despierto olvido con que estaba soñando. ―Jon confiesa. Conner suspira y se levanta de la cama.

―Baja a desayunar, Lois quieres que vayamos juntos a la escuela. ―Kon se detiene a lado de la puerta. Tomando su sudadera y cierra. ¿Se trata de Conner? ¿Se trata de la granja? ¿de su padre? si tan solo pudiera recordar que sueña y porque le produce tanto terror como para grita y sollozar de esa manera.

El camino a la escuela es silencioso, Jon se pregunta si Clark no le dijo a Conner que debía ser discreto. No lleva gafas, no se cambió el peinado. El clon de su padre suspira, Jonathan prefiere pensar en él así. Aun si Lois bromea más de la cuenta diciendo que Lex es la mamá de Kon y la primera esposa despechada de Clark es una dinámica familiar que no le agradaba.

No sabe por qué.

Simplemente lo odia.

Conner patea las piedras por su camino, no intenta forzar una conversación. No después de que pasaran el día entero explicando una complicada y difusa historia familiar. Porque son físicamente parecidos, pero no lo suficiente para llamarse gemelos. Demasiado para decir que son primos, y sus diferencias de edades tampoco son de ayuda.

―A veces venía a robar manzanas a este árbol. ―Conner se detiene al lado de la carretera―. Siempre sabían mejor que las de la tienda o las que había en casa. ¿Me pregunto por qué?

Incluso su tono de voz le molesta, como si estuviera harto de oírlo hablar. Pero Conner apenas habla.

―No sé.

―Está bien si no quieres hablar conmigo. ―El otro Superboy toma dos brillantes manzanas rojas del árbol―. No es que esperé que actuemos y formemos un vínculo de hermandad de un día a otro. Solo dime que quieres que me mantenga lejos, puedo dormir en el granero.

Jon quiere decirle que sí, que no está seguro de porque, pero siempre que habla con él tiene esa horrible sensación. Miedo, quiere correr a los brazos de Lois y esconderse. Siempre que piensa en ello su cabeza duele. Conner lanza una manzana, sin mucha fuerza, con la clara intención de que Jonathan la tome. Es un movimiento que no ha pensado, su cuerpo se mueve por sí mismo antes de que su cabeza asimilé que está pasado.

Jonathan se encoge. Cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos, la manzana cae sobre la tierra árida.

― ¿Jon? ―El menor puede sentirlo, sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Obligándolo abrir la boca, la palpitante carne forzándose en su interior, el sabor salado del esperma en su paladar. Después él lo sentaría en su regazo, tomándolo por la cintura. Intentando comer al tiempo que él lo follaba. Inevitablemente terminaría vomitando y comiendo su vómito porque él se enojaría si no lo hacía.

― ¡Para! ―El menor grita, sus ojos asomándose entre sus brazos rebosantes de lágrimas y pavor. Le lanzaría agua fría, quitándole las ropas que recién había ganado por ser “un buen chico”. Y lo azotaría, con su palma abierta. De todos los instrumentos él siempre prefería usar su mano.

―Jon ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ―Conner acerca sus dedos despacio, como si intentara tocar a un animal salvaje herido. El rostro del más joven deformado en una mueca de terror. Jonathan corre, escapa, vuelta el resto del camino con demasiada rapidez. Kon no lo sigue, recoge la manzana de la tierra y se queda de pie en medio del camino.

Sus pesadillas han empeorado. Kon salta del colchón al oír el grito de Jon en la cama de al lado. El joven se revuelve sobre las sábanas, curva su cuerpo mientras grita, las lágrimas bajan gruesas como dos chorros de agua de sus ojos. Conner lo toma por los hombros, lo sacude un poco para intentar despertarlo. Por el llanto no puede entender lo que Jonathan dice.

Él de nuevo, apretándolo contra el duro piso, clavando sus dedos en su carne. A él no le importa que lloré, incluso pareciera que le gusta. Porque Jon-El, el hijo de Kal-El era feliz en el lugar donde nació. Porque Jon tenía una madre que lo amaba, porque su padre también lo adoraba. Porque él nunca tuvo eso.

Y porque quiere que Jon olvide el lugar donde fue feliz.

― ¡Suéltame! ―Jonathan lo toma por sorpresa. Estampa su puño contra el rostro de Conner. De alguna manera se siente increíblemente bien. El mayor se lleva la mano a la boca, saboreando la sangre en su paladar. Clark abre la puerta de la habitación con Lois detrás de él.

― ¿Estaban peleando? ―Lois regaña. Pero entiende la situación apenas mira dentro.

―Conner ¿estás bien? ―Clark cuestiona.

―Estaré bien, solo tengo que escupir. ―Kon responde dejando el sitio.

Incluso si pasa el día pensando en ello no lo recuerda, Lois dice que fue un reflejo, que solo golpeo porque tenía miedo. Ella agradece que fuera Conner, porque un golpe como ese habría bastado para matar a un humano. Jon puede ver a Kon en el patio, a través de la ventana. Las mujeres lo rodean y habla, puede oírlo.

―Señoritas, señoritas. No se amontonen, hay Conner para todas. ―Ellos regresan a casa en silencio. Caminando a cada extremo del camino, Conner ha hecho del granero su fortaleza. Escapa a ese sitio después de comer y desde que duerme ahí las pesadillas han disminuido. Conner se aclara la garganta desde la entrada, llamando la atención del otro chico―. Creo que esto es tuyo.

Kon extiende un libro, un pequeño volumen de “el principito”. De tapas viejas y desgastadas. Jon lo toma, lo recuerda. Jimmy se lo regalo a Lois cuando él era mucho más pequeño.

―Tu madre lo puso en mi mochila, tal vez pensó que era la tuya. ―Conner se queda de pie al borde la alfombra. Guardando el espacio personal de Jon―. Tuve un poco de tiempo libre y lo leí, es un libro muy interesante. Nada que ver con el de Maquiavelo.

Conner se ríe de manera nerviosa. Jon odia su risa.

―Ya sabes, el de Maquiavelo se llama “El príncipe.” Este es “El principito.” ―Kon se detiene, dejando salir un suspiro y da un paso atrás―. Si tienes que explicar un chiste, eso significa que no es bueno.

― ¿Tú me odias? ―Jon pregunta. Kon se detiene y lo mira con curiosidad.

―No, ¿Por qué debería? apenas no conocemos y no creo que seas alguien tan malo como para odiarte. ¿Crees que te odio?

―No, pero yo te odio a ti. ―Quizá es porque nadie ha sido así de directo con él antes. Puede sentir el vacío en su estómago cuando los ojos muertos de Jonathan lo miran.

― ¿Hice algo para merecer tu odio? ―Conner aprieta sus puños.

―No. Ni siquiera sé por qué. No creo que seas malo, a decir verdad creo que eres bueno. Te he visto cargar a las ovejas para cruzar el río y sé que no debe de ser cómodo dormir en el granero. Simplemente…―Jon se detiene, mira sus manos como si sobre sus palmas encontrara la información que ha estado buscando―. No lo sé.

―Tu padre dice que estuviste en la tierra-3

―Mi padre dice muchas cosas.

― ¿Recuerdas que paso ahí?

―Sí, estuve encerrado en una celda pequeña y obscura. Muriendo de aburrimiento y escuchando a Ultraman sollozar todo el día.

― ¿De verdad?

― ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?

―Él está preocupado.

― ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Por qué no solo te vas? me harías más feliz si lo haces. ―Conner ha tenido una hipótesis, una desde que lo vio ocultarse cuando le lanzo la manzana. Clark y Lois están trabajando y llegarán en un par de horas. Kon no se lo dijo a Clark, porque no podía alarmarlo no con algo tan delicado como eso.

El chico mayor exhala con lentitud y atravesando el espacio personal de Jonathan se pone de pie delante de él. Nota perfectamente como el cuerpo del chico se tensa, su ceño se frunce y separa sus labios, listo para hablar. Conner traga grueso, sujeta a Jon por la camisa y lo empuja contra el sillón. Tim dijo que había algo llamado terapia de choque, él sugirió que quizá bajo el mismo estrés lo recordaría.

Conner no quería hacerlo.

El joven se queda quieto, imposiblemente quieto. Sus ojos se abren con terror, al tiempo que se estremece. Kon reúne todo el valor que tiene y toma el brazo de Jon para presionarlo boca abajo en el sillón. El joven no se opone, su mirada perdida al tiempo su rostro queda contra la superficie acolchonada.

―Espera, espera. ―La voz del chico es baja, como un suspiro. Llora sin apenas hacer ruido. La piel desnuda de Conner toca la suya, es repúgnate. No está dormido, el miedo lo deja paralizado. En un mecanismo de defensa muy primitivo, la sumisión. Sus extremidades se mueven hacia donde Kon pide.

― ¿Dime que eres? ―Conner cuestiona, no es que quiera lastimarlo. No realmente, su mano sobre la mejilla de Jon solo lo mantiene en su lugar. Además este no hace el intento de liberarse. Se ajusta detrás sé sus piernas y sostiene su brazo contra su espalda. No es exactamente como él lo haría, pero se siente como algo que él haría.

Conner no está duro contra su trasero, su agarre es flojo. Como él lo hacía la ultimas veces. “Ya no es divertido follarte”. Jon parpadea, saborea la saliva en su boca, dejando que las lágrimas empapen el sillón. Kon no recibe respuesta, aprieta su agarre sobre la muñeca del chico, subiendo la fuerza hasta que Jonathan jadea.

―Soy un cerdo. ―La cabeza de Conner trabaja con más velocidad que nunca. Funciona, no es que dudara de la sabiduría de Tim, pero esperaba que su hipótesis fuera mentira. Las piernas de Jon se separan, mientras él se curva, presionando su trasero contra la cadera de Kon―. Soy un hoyo que solo sirve para guardar esperma. ¿Fóllame por favor?

Quizá Conner lo descubrió, quizá era tan inteligente como los Luthor. Quizá era tan malo como los Luthor. Por eso espero ese momento, cuando estaban a solas, cuando estuvo más vulnerable. Cuando nadie podía salvarlo. Eso era lo que quería olvidar, eso era lo que su cerebro trataba de borrar. Por eso se sentía así cuando veía al clon de su padre.

―Solo si me dices quien soy.

―Mi hermano, mi hermano mayor. ―La voz del chico tiembla. Conner lo imaginaba, quizá Clark no lo sepa pero él sí. Conner lo conoció cuando esto en la Tierra-3.

―Mi nombre, quiero que digas mi nombre. ―Las memorias se abren como un libro en la cabeza de Jon. Arrastrando todo lo que paso desde que él llegó a la guarida de Ultraman.

“¿Hermanos? ¿somos hermanos?”

“Si, porque mi papá también es tu papá. Yo siempre quise tener un hermano, para hacer un montón de cosas juntos.”

“¿Te quedarás aquí? ¿Conmigo?”

“Claro que sí, pero me gustaría que tú fueras conmigo. A la granja, tenemos un perro y muchas gallinas y pollos y cerdos y vacas y muchos animales. Te encantará.”

“No podemos, pero tú te puedes quedar aquí y ser mi amado hermano. Solo nosotros, tú y yo. Jon y…”

―Luthor hijo de El. ―Kon suelta la mejilla de Jonathan y baja del sillón.

¿Debía decírselo a Clark?

¿Cómo se lo diría?

Jonathan se abraza a sí mismo en el sillón. Temblando, su mirada finalmente encuentra a Conner.

Ahora de verdad debe de odiarlo.

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>

**Author's Note:**

> No, no voy a actualizar Stay clean esta semana. Estoy muy autocomplaciente con el KonJon. Perdón, igual espero que disfruten esto. Síganme en Twitter para que me digan que deje de ser una zángana y actualice mis historias.


End file.
